Ouroboros
by Faeyrie
Summary: AU/Anime/Gen: Edward Elric died bringing Al back. Then, a year after his brother's death, Al sees Ed again – only this time, with an Ouroboros tattoo on his right hand…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

AU/Anime-verse/Gen: Edward Elric died bringing Al back. Then, a year after his brother's death, Al sees Ed again – only this time, with a new Ouroboros tattoo on his right hand…

* * *

I don't own Ed or Al or any affiliated and recognized characters in FMA.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Edward Elric. Condition: Deceased._

Roy Mustang stared disbelievingly at the military report that he held in his hands.

The Fullmetal Alchemist – _dead_.

It was – it was ridiculous. It was so obviously _wrong_ that Roy wanted to shout and snap his gloved fingers at the moron who had drafted this military report.

_For God's sake_, he'd shout at the hapless idiot, _even Fullmetal can write a better report than this. And you call yourself a military scribe? _

Instead, he clenched his fists and forced himself to acknowledge that the scribe hadn't made a mistake. That he was just reacting irrationally to the news of Edward Elric's unfortunate demise. He knew that it couldn't be wrong because – because he was the first to stumble onto the scene.

And Roy had thought he understood. He had thought that he understood all of it at the time. He had understood that Ed had gone and sacrificed himself for his brother – heart, body, mind and soul – to completely come back to Amestris.

Now, looking back to it, everything that he had so willingly accepted then seemed utterly bizarre. Completely irrational. Didn't make any logical sense, at all.

After all, Edward Elric – the Hero of the People, the Fullmetal Alchemist – was supposed to be _indestructible_. He was supposed to be stronger than his automail. He was supposed to _be_ there for the people of Amestris, just like any other national hero. He wasn't _allowed_ to just go and off himself for his brother. That was…not what heroes did. And Edward Elric was most definitely a hero.

But Roy knew that that was just what the people in the military were saying. He knew what he felt about it: some time ago, Roy had thought that Edward Elric was going to _live_ after this. Because – as much as he didn't want to admit it – that was nothing less than what Fullmetal deserved. Fullmetal was meant to enjoy his happily ever after with his blonde mechanic and his brother somewhere far, far away from Central. He had been far too young to die. He had been little more than a child.

Roy closed his eyes. He knew that had it been a fair, just world – then he would have been the one to die. Not Edward Elric. He was the one with the weight of all the world's sins on his back. He _killed_ innocent children and their mothers in Ishbal. He destroyed hundreds of families, with a simple snap of his fingers. He had so much to atone for – and what had Edward Elric ever done wrong, anyway? When had he ever condemned the blameless to a lifetime of grief and suffering and death?

Nothing. Never. Edward Elric was almost as pure as freshly driven snow when it came to his military record. Among all the State Alchemists, Roy doubted that anyone could find a cleaner killing record that Edward Elric's.

And yet – Fullmetal had been the one to die. Murderers like Roy had been allowed to go free, when a _child_ was sent off to die.

Rousing himself from such thoughts – Hawkeye promised that she would _shoot _him if she caught thinking about his sins in Ishbal one more time – Roy narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he continued to read the report on the Elric brothers.

_Alphonse Elric. Condition: Serious/Critical _

Roy closed his eyes. He knew about this too, of course. Fullmetal finally managed to bring his brother back – at the cost of himself. And said brother was currently fighting for his life, safely tucked away in the hospital, with more than half a dozen guards by his room at any given hour.

They found Alphonse lying next to his brother in that damned room. While Ed was deathly still and pale, Alphonse's color was high and every breath that came from his chest seemed strained and rattled: while Ed seemed like he was just sleeping, the raspy sounds from his brother made it seem like he was dying.

It had taken Roy a minute to realize that Ed was the one who was dead, and that all they could do was to save Al from the same fate. It would have taken longer, if it hadn't been the blood that Roy suddenly noticed on his hands, pouring from the wound in Fullmetal's chest.

Roy wondered vaguely if Alphonse would even _want_ to live after he realized that Ed was gone. The sibling bond between them was stronger than anything that Roy had ever seen before: even Maes and Gracia's relationship dimmed by comparison. Perhaps it was kinder to discreetly slip into Alphonse's room at night, whisper to him that his brother was gone from this world and that Roy would understand if he wanted to stop fighting so that he could join his brother.

Roy hesitated. He could almost feel the wrathful presence of Fullmetal next to him, daring him to be a _bastard_ – daring him to tell Alphonse that his brother was gone, that he could stop fighting. Daring him to let his sacrifice be in vain.

"It wasn't your choice to make," Roy muttered quietly. He knew that Al would much prefer his brother – safe and alive – next to him than being wholly human, but without Ed. What kind of shallow fool did Fullmetal take his brother for, anyway?

His decision made, Roy grabbed his military coat and stormed out of his office.

He was going to pay a visit to Alphonse Elric.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he called out amidst the chaos that was now his workplace. "We're going to the hospital. Prepare a car."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a wise idea, sir?" Hawkeye murmured quietly as he took a step closer to Alphonse Elric's room.

"I'm just visiting the family of my deceased subordinate, Lieutenant," Roy replied coolly. He winced on the inside. Just saying 'deceased subordinate' made Roy feel…guilty."I see no reason why I shouldn't. It's…respectful, after all."

"No, sir. Of course not."

Hawkeye had her lips pursed and her eyes were narrowed, but didn't pursue it further – for which Roy was grateful. Hawkeye always had this uncanny ability to see right through him and his well thought-of excuses, and then shoot them down, one by one. Maybe it was a woman's intuition, maybe it was something else; but either way, Roy would probably never get a chance to know anyway.

Nodding respectfully to the wary guards around Alphonse's room, Roy stepped inside.

Al looked healthier than the last time Roy saw him – which, admittedly, wasn't saying much. His chest was no longer making death rattles, at least, he mused, even if Al _was_ attached to a respirator that was helping him breathe. Twin spots of color were high in Al's cheeks, sweat was pouring down his face, and Al himself was twisting and turning uncomfortably in his bed, making occasional groans.

Alphonse Elric looked a lot less like the ten-year-old boy that he was, and a lot more like a helpless five-year-old, Roy reflected sadly. He was suddenly struck by how much he wished Fullmetal was here. He would probably know how to coax his little brother into the land of the living. He would probably know how to stop his brother from shivering and lying there like a pathetic kitten needing to be saved. But then again, it was Fullmetal who got them into this mess in the first place, wasn't it?

Roy stepped closer to the child, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he remembered seeing Edward, just as ill and as unconscious, back at the Rockbell's house in Resembool. Looking at Al was almost like looking like a not-quite-duplicate of Ed; Roy could see a little family resemblance in the facial structure, in the shape of the nose and lips, but the rounded shape of the eyes and the shade of the brownish-golden hair was completely different to Ed's.

As if sensing someone was looking at him, Al quickly groaned and turned his face to the other side.

"His medical report, sir."

Roy nodded and accepted the offered file from Hawkeye.

_Name: Alphonse Elric_

_Condition: Serious/Critical_

_Notes: Consistent high fever at 106__F. Cause unknown. Patient has not been conscious since arriving at hospital. Patient cannot breathe by himself. _

Roy caught himself frowning, before settling himself on the chair next to Al's bed. The chair that Fullmetal would have occupied if he were still here, Roy couldn't help but reflect sadly. He hardly noticed Hawkeye leaving the room to give him some privacy.

He grasped one of Al's burning hands into his.

"Alphonse – I don't know if you can hear me," he began quietly. "But…there's something you have to know…"

* * *

Al felt – drowsy. Yes, that was the word for it. He felt hot and dazed and drowsy and sticky. His eyelids had never seemed so heavy and hard to lift before.

His…_eyelids?_

"…I'm so sorry, Alphonse, that…"

_Brother?_ Al dozed for a few more seconds, before forcing himself to pay attention.

"…I would understand if you wished to stop fighting after learning this…"

Al was completely bewildered. Was…someone talking to his brother? No…but that person had somehow just talked to _him_. But that didn't make _sense_. _Brother_ was the one who fought most of the time. Al was just…Al.

Wasn't he?

"…we're having a funeral…"

A horrible feeling struck Al. Did – did someone _die_? _Al_ didn't die, right? No – no, Al _couldn't_. Who would help his brother return to his normal body then? Besides, he couldn't be dead…if he was dead, then he wouldn't be able to listen.

And it couldn't have been _Ed_, either. His brother was just too _tough_ to die.

And Winry and Pinako were safe in Resembool. They…they had to be okay.

Al focused on the next words.

"…If you do want to keep fighting, then I want you to know that…"

_Brother's going to fight again?_ Al forced himself to stir. He didn't want to send Ed back to all those awful places, where it was to fight or to die. Everything was over already, and Ed shouldn't have to go back…It wasn't fair…

"Alphonse? Are you awake?" the voice sounded very urgent, very pressing, all of the sudden.

Al managed a grunt in reply, wincing at the soreness of his throat – which was odd, because suits of armor never had sore throats – but forced out what he was trying to say anyway. "Don't take Brother away…don't make him fight...please don't take him away…"

There was a loud exhale, and the masculine voice said, sounding very choked up: "Don't worry, kid. We won't send him to fight, okay? He'll…he's always be by your side, you know that. Just…get some rest now. You'll be fine."

There was a pause as Al tried to interpret the man's words, before realizing that the man had just granted him his wish.

"Oh – okay," Al slurred demurely. He was starting to feel drowsy and dazed again, but before he fell back into that black abyss, he had to know something. "Where's Brother?"

"He's…he's somewhere safe."

And all was well within Al's heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is a new story that I'm considering to write - this is first chapter is the 'tester', if you will. I would really appreciate it if you could drop me a comment to tell me your thoughts about this story so far - whether it's complimentary or constructive.

Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **

AU/Anime-verse/Gen: Edward Elric died bringing Al back. Then, a year after his brother's death, Al sees Ed again – only this time, with a new Ouroboros tattoo on his right hand…

* * *

I don't own Ed or Al or any affiliated and recognized characters in FMA.

* * *

**Warning: **

This is where the AU part of the summary comes in. Certain people (plural!) come back to life in this story.

A lot of italics indicate flashback.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You lied to him." Maes Hughes stated as Roy reluctantly slipped from Alphonse's room – the boy was already too far gone in his fever and delirium to comprehend anything Roy was saying. Roy paused, not noticing the arrival of his friend until he had spoken. Maes's voice was carefully blank, and – Roy observed as he turned around – his normally expressive face was wiped of all emotions. It was obvious that he had been listening in to their conversation and it was just as clear that he disapproved of Roy's white lies.

Roy slipped on his coat. His gaze was cast downwards, before he finally swallowed and looked at Maes. "I did what I had to do, Maes."

"Which was to lie to him." Maes carefully refused to meet his eyes; it frustrated Roy to no end. Maes's voice was unusually serious, and Roy felt almost tempted to mention the man's daughter and wife. A serious Maes usually meant something generally unpleasant for Roy and this was no exception.

"Yes." Roy's tone allowed for no arguments. Maes's eyes flashed for a second at his flat voice, before he nodded in acquiescence and shrugged.

"Fine, then. Riza's waiting for us in the car, by the way," Maes said, as he led Roy to the parking lot. "She's going to be taking you back to your office and I –" Maes sighed dreamily, forgetting Roy for a moment " – I will be going home to my baby girl and my beautiful wife. Did I tell you that Elicia -"

Roy barely resisted the urge to pull on his gloves and to _snap_. Thankfully, Maes must have sensed his sudden animosity and quieted down instantly. To Roy's disgust, he was clutching yet another family photograph in his palm – one of Gracia wrapped up in Maes's arms, with little Elicia squashed in between the beaming couple.

As Roy followed Maes, his thoughts started to take a darker, less violent turn: he wondered if he made the right choice in lying – not lying, Roy amended; just not telling the entire truth – to Al. Fullmetal was gone. Nothing would ever change that. Was it really…was it right to want to keep Alphonse alive, at the expense of Al's own happiness? Was it right to keep someone as devoted as Alphonse away from his brother? Would Alphonse hate him for this later?

_Why would it matter to me if he does? _

Roy started as he realized that he was already in the parking lot, and the door was already open for him. Maes and Riza blinked up at him impatiently and irritably from within the car. He must have been too deep in thought to realize where he was.

"Are you going to get in or what?" his friend demanded. "Gracia's making stew today, and I _love_ stew."

"Maes –" Roy began as he slipped into the car. He swallowed."Never mind."

Hawkeye threw the car into reverse, keeping an eye on the rearview mirrors. She didn't glance at him once as she backed out of the parking lot. All of her attention was concentrated in driving the car and for that, Roy was grateful.

"So, Roy –" Maes began.

Roy looked away. He didn't want to hear Maes _lecture_ about morals. Or about his daughter and wife. In fact, Roy realized, he really didn't want Maes to even open his mouth.

"_No_, Maes."

His friend fell obediently silent.

Roy unbuttoned his top button, yawned and began tapping on his thigh, staring at the trees that they passed.

_One minute._

_Two minutes._

_Three min–_

"_Roy_," Maes surveyed him over the top of his glasses, his hazel eyes observant and clever. It reminded Roy uncomfortably that his friend was, in fact, part of the Investigations. And in the Investigations department, reading people was all they ever did. "You can't avoid talking to me forever."

_Damn. _

"_Maes_," Roy repeated mockingly, folding his arms. He didn't even dignify the last part of what Maes said with a response.

Hawkeye's lips were suddenly pressed into a thin line as she took a sharp turn that threw Roy against the car door, smashing his face unattractively against the window. Roy was quite convinced that she did that on purpose. A moment later, she simply said: "It may be wise to listen to the Lieutenant Colonel, sir."

Roy suppressed a groan. _Hawkeye was in this too?_

Maes leaned forward. And opened his mouth.

_Here we go._

"Roy, listen, we're all human. We all make mistakes. And we've all got to move on from them."

He blinked, and his jaw fell open slightly. "What do you –"

"I'm talking about guilt here. An unnecessary amount of it, too, Roy. Don't deny it. I can _see_ it."

Roy felt the faint pressures of a headache starting to build up in his head. "But it _isn't _about_–_"

"Roy. This _is_ about you. See, I've got a –" Maes interrupted Roy in an exasperated tone. He sounded slightly optimistic and excited now, slightly different from his previous serious and neutral baritone, which led Roy to believe that –

_Oh no. _Roy tensed instinctively, pressing his fingers to his temple in a pathetic attempt to alleviate his incoming headache. "I'm not sure I want to hear more about your _theories_, Maes."

Maes paid him no heed as he continued, his voice now turning serious and bleak and semi-urgent.

"As his commanding officer, you feel guilty about not being able to save Ed in time. So you save Al instead. And even when you don't know if it's what Al really wants, you _still_ save him. This isn't about what Al wants, is it, Roy?" Maes wanted for an answer that was not forthcoming. Roy didn't want to place his friend under the illusion that Roy was _willingly_ going to go along and cooperate with him.

"This isn't even about what _you_ want, Roy. This is about what _Ed_ would have wanted for his brother. _Ed_ would have wanted his brother to live. But _you_ didn't. And I'm not sure what _Al _would have – "

"Do _not_ interrupt him, sir," Hawkeye snapped as Roy tried to open his mouth to protest. The free hand that wasn't on the wheel not-so-subtly fingered her gun holster, as intimidating as always. Roy closed his mouth.

Maes continued, his gaze scrutinizing Roy's face. "_You_ wanted to let Al choose. But in the end, you couldn't do it. You couldn't carry out with what you wanted, because that wasn't what _Ed_ would have wanted. You couldn't let Al choose, because what if he chose to die? Because certainly, Ed would never have wanted that to happen. And you felt obligated to do what _you_ think Ed would have wanted you to do. Because you feel guilty that you gave them that mission in the first place. Because you feel guilty you couldn't reach them in time to save both of them and to prevent Ed from making that equivalent exchange.

"And Roy – I'm telling you, for your own sake, you've got to let all this guilt _go_."

Roy leaned his head against his car-window glass, looking out at the scenery. None of them spoke for the next few minutes.

And Roy thought and reasoned everything out. Because even if Maes said just now was a whole lot of rubbish, it was rubbish that made sense, and he didn't see the point of purposely being obstinate. Here was his best friend, trying to help him – and he had to admit that he did need some help in understanding his own feelings towards this…situation of his.

_I'm trying to save Alphonse; because he's that little piece of Edward left that still exists with me in this world…He's that part of Edward that I can still save to make up for not rescuing Ed in time…_

Maes wasn't wrong – but he couldn't be completely right either. He wasn't doing this for the memory of Fullmetal. He was doing this for himself. To satiate a selfish desire. Yes, it was partly to absolve his guilt. But he wasn't atoning by giving Fullmetal what he wanted. He was doing it because he just _was._

And then his attention drew back to Hawkeye's hand, still caressing her gun like it was her lover, _while driving_, before making an abrupt decision in his head.

"I think you're right," Roy finally acknowledged, wanting to scowl at the approving gleam in Maes's brightening hazel eyes. He watched the blood-red sun slowly sink into the orange sky. It was a strangely exotic, unique and beautiful scene.

A comfortable silence settled inside the car before Roy decided to break it.

"Maes – he heard me," Roy admitted, hiding his face behind his dark spiky bangs.

"I know," Maes said calmly, stretching. He ran his hand through his hair and shifted in his seat.

"No. You don't understand," Roy shook his head in frustration, glancing over at Hawkeye. She stared determinedly at the road ahead of her. "Alphonse talked to me. In the room. He heard me telling him that it was his choice whether or not to fight to live," Roy explained, his face turned away. "He thought I was sending Fullmetal on another mission. Without him. And he begged me not to send Fullmetal away. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"So I said the first thing that popped into my head. I told him that Fullmetal was safe, that he wasn't going anywhere," he confessed.

A momentary pause.

"You did the only thing that you could, Roy," Maes eventually responded, soft and sympathetic. "But that doesn't make it right."

Roy knew what Maes was trying to tell him. _Roy, the only thing that you can do to make it right…is to tell Alphonse Elric the whole truth about his brother._

_

* * *

_

Alphonse struggled to return to consciousness. The darkness was like quicksand, determined to drag him down into its murky depths and it was tempting – it was so tempting to just give up and go back into the blackness that was all-too-welcoming.

It was an odd feeling, one that Al remembered vaguely. He'd only felt this desire to succumb to sleep when he was human; as a suit of armor, he only ever needed to doze lightly, and he had always been eager for morning to come. Night had always been so incredibly boring; his only form of entertainment had been watching his brother drool while he slept. And by the second year, even the sight of Ed's pillow covered in his drool stopped amusing Al.

_Brother. Human._

Alphonse jerked, suddenly awake. His mind raced, observing everything and putting the pieces together. The fact that golden-brown hair now hung in his eyes; the sudden return of feeling to his face (he was sure that the Amestris hospital had never felt so cold before); the way his eyelids felt heavy; the fact that he even _had _eyelids. How he felt too warm under the covers, too ill and too uncomfortable and weak. How he felt his mouth, too dry and tasteless. How his physical senses were starting to assault him, and how incredibly _sensitive_ he was to everything now. How soft it felt when he clenched his fists.

Al dazedly concluded that he was no longer a suit of armor and maybe – maybe, because Al didn't dare get his hopes up – he was human again. His eyes drifted shut.

_How did this happen?_

His mind answered for him quickly: _Brother._

Al forced his eyes open to look for that golden-blond shock of hair. He gazed around for him desperately (had his head always been _this_ heavy and hard to support?). He wanted to know – he _had _to know why he was no longer bound to his armor. Did Ed get _his_ body back to normal too? Was everything okay? Was _Ed _okay?

"Oh. So you're awake, then, Mr. Elric?" a rather pretty nurse slipped into the room. Lieutenant Havoc's ex-girlfriend, Al realized, surprised that he remembered such trivial details at a time like this.

Al nodded. He wasn't sure whether his voice was working or not and it seemed – safer to nod, anyway. His mouth felt so incredibly dry, and it was so uncomfortable. He was experiencing a continuous sensory overload – the soreness of his muscles, the ache of his head, the biting pain in his stomach and the urge to just drift away from all that pain, into the dark hole that was still lurking.

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked gently, bending over Al so that he could see her warm blue eyes. "Sore? Uncomfortable?"

Al nodded again, watching her cautiously as she started to fuss over him. She reminded him uncomfortably of his mother when he was ill – always checking up on him, whether he was hungry, whether he felt too ill, whether he needed more medication. And Ed. His brother – though Ed would never admit it – had acted like a little mother hen the first time Al got sick after his mom died. It had been a small fever, but…

* * *

"_Al, you're going to get better, okay?" Ed hissed at him vehemently, his golden eyes narrowed. "You're not going to leave me like Mom did, are you? You better get well soon, or I'll bring you back with Mom and I'll kill you myself!" _

_Al smiled sleepily at how worried Ed sounded under that harsh, angry and demanding facade. He wondered why Ed tried to hide himself like that. It was okay to worry, after all. "Brother, it's just a little fever…"_

_His brother gritted his teeth. "I know! I'm not stupid, okay, Al? It's just –"_

It's just that Mom had the same thing_, Al finished for him wordlessly. And it was true. In the end, the only recognizable sign of Trisha Elric's illness was her raging fever and the dazedness that it had induced within his mother's usually sharp mind. _

"_I'm not going to leave you, Brother," Al reassured him. "It's only the flu." _

"_I'll take care of you until you get better," Ed promised, scrunching his face up the way he always did when he was determined to do something – and there was no persuading his brother out of it when his expression was like that._

"_Okay, then," Al agreed peaceably. "If that's what you want, Brother." _

"_So are you hungry?" Ed demanded. _

"_No, Brother." _

"_Are you thirsty?"_

"_No, Brother."_

"_Do you need anything?" _

"_No, Brother."_

"_Well, what do you want? You must want _something, _Al."_

"_Brother…I just want to sleep." _

"_Oh." Ed sounded…disappointed. "Well, I'll just…leave then. I'll check up on you in an hour, okay, Al?" _

_Al sighed internally. "How about two hours, Brother? I don't want –"_

"_No, Al! One hour!" was Ed's parting response._

_

* * *

_

_Brother_, Al suddenly reminded himself, trying to flinch away from all the pain and discomfort that had been distracting him.

"Brother!" Al demanded and tried to sit up. "Where is he?"

Well, that was what Al tried to say. But it all came out was a whole lot of gibberish and a pathetic collapse back onto his bed after a second of holding himself in a sitting position. A frown marred her pretty features as she felt his forehead.

"Your fever's going down," she noted. "You're still pretty hot though. You're still pretty weak, so try not to overexert yourself. I'll get you some water. Do you need anything else?"

"Brother." It didn't sound anything like what Al meant to say, though.

The nurse bit down on her lip. "Do you want to try writing it down instead?"

Al wasn't sure if he could write, but he nodded anyway. Anything to get his message across – he was sure that Ed was probably worried sick over him somewhere – _somewhere safe_, his mind whispered to him_ –_ and it was the last thing Al wanted. Brother had to take care of himself first.

She passed him her clipboard and handed him a pencil. To Al's surprise, the pencil fit in his hand like it was made for it: of course, the moment he started to write, everything that could go wrong, did. His fingers and his arm felt like jelly and jerked uncontrollably, the way it did when he was a child, and was just starting to learn how to write.

The result was a barely-legible _'brother'_ written on the paper.

"Your…brother?" The nurse read out loud, a perplexed expression on her face. "Mr. Elric, I'm not sure –"

"Thank you, Nurse Shelby. I'll handle it from here," a cool, sharp, masculine voice cut in.

Al looked up, and felt a quick spike of relief inside him.

It was Roy Mustang.

The nurse – Nurse Shelby, Al corrected himself – blushed.

"Of course, Colonel," she said, attempting to sound professional – but failing miserably at it. Al observed the sudden high-pitched tone that she spoke in, the way her eyelashes now fluttered madly and how her bosom seemed…bigger. Then he shook his head, and silently reprimanded himself for thinking inappropriate thoughts.

A faint smug smirk curved the edges of Mustang's mouth, but he nodded to her politely as she exited the room, drawing up the chair by Al's bed.

Al cocked his head wonderingly in Mustang's direction, nonverbally asking the Colonel where was his brother.

The Colonel nodded in acquiescence. Al felt something flare in his chest – excitement, he numbly realized. He was _feeling excited_ for the first time in four years.

"Alphonse…I'm going to tell you the truth now." Mustang seemed to take in a deep breath. "All of it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter for multiple reasons, but seeing as I have almost completed Chapter 3, I thought that if I didn't let it out now, then it may never come out. I have decided that I will continue with writing this story, partly because of the positive feedback from readers (thank you _so much_ to those who have taken the time to send me a review!) and partly because I feel that this is something that is personally worth pursuing.

Seeing as I have almost finished the next chapter, I think that I've got to warn you that by the 'Anime-verse' in the title, I mean _both_ animes. I didn't quite intend for it to go this way (hence the recent warning), but this story has legs of its own.

As always, constructive feedback is _very _much appreciated and it _does_ motivate me to get off my bum to start writing and editing (the most gruesome part of this whole process for me).

Expect Chapter 3 _very _soon. ;)

* * *

_Sugaku_: Thank you! I was really insecure about posting this, because I wasn't sure whether my characters had simple personalities, let alone complex ones like the ones in FMA. Your comment brightened up my day and encouraged me :) So thank you.

_Hell Changer_: I read your comment, and that was when I realized that Mustang's reason _should _be explored - hence Maes's 'theory' in the first part of this chapter. I'm not quite sure whether I captured their relationship well enough in it, though, but I myself did gain a lot of insight from writing that and I hope that you did too. :) As for myself - I think that what Roy did was wrong, but like he says - he did what he had to do at the time. Thanks for the review :)

_Koneko Hoshi_: I'm sorry for cutting the chapter off right here! XD But I promise that you'll get to see Al's reaction very, very soon, in the next chapter - which I'm wrapping up and starting to edit (really, for me, the editing is the absolute worst part though!).

_DemonRaily_: I'm glad that this captured your interest. :) Personally, for me, I think that the concept of an Ed with an Ouroboros is utterly completely fascinating, and I wish that there were more stories out there about this! As for the real plot - if I'm going to hazard a guess, I think that the main plot will start in about three chapters? Maybe a bit less, maybe a bit more. But don't worry, all of this isn't completely pointless. These first chapters will account for and explain some of Al's reactions later on.

_Unnoticed Observer_: Thank you for the compliment :) I'm sorry that I had to cut off the chapter right here - but Chapter 3 (where Al discovers that his brother's dead) is almost finished, and then there'd be editing to do (headdesk). I feel pretty sorry for Al as well - because to be honest with you, I can't imagine one of the Elric boys without the other. That's why I'm resolving to finish the first few chapters quickly, so that I can bring Ed back.

_-Yuna's Reincarnation-1_: Sure enough, it's updated ;) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

_Crazycomedian_: It's true; personally, I think that it's a pretty interesting idea myself and since there weren't a lot of stories with a Homunculus!Ed, I decided to write one! :) Thank you for the pointer about the hyphen. I did try to use it a little less this chapter after reading your comment, because one of my biggest faults in writing is the over-usage of punctuation marks XD I'm glad that I have someone looking out for me for things like that! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **

AU/Anime-verse/Gen: Edward Elric died bringing Al back. Then, a year after his brother's death, Al sees Ed again – only this time, with a new Ouroboros tattoo on his right hand…

* * *

I don't own Ed or Al or any affiliated and recognized characters in FMA.

* * *

A lot of italics indicate flashback.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"The truth is – your brother is gone," Mustang said calmly. His dark intelligent eyes scanned Al's face, as if looking for…something.

Al didn't dare interpret it the way Mustang's solemn tone suggested and he warbled out the next few words desperately. "Gone, as in…?"

"Dead," Mustang responded flatly. He looked away, as if unable to meet Al's wide eyes. "Your brother is dead."

Al gasped, his head spinning headily and dizzily.

No. No. It wasn't _true_. It couldn't be true because…Brother was a _State Alchemist_. And he was so _strong_. And strong State Alchemists would never just _die_. They fought. Strong State Alchemists _survived_.

_Not true. Not true. Not true. _

Al took in huge breaths, calming himself, and waited. He waited for Mustang's lips to twist into that infamous smug smirk and he waited for Mustang to say something like: "Got you. The shrimp's fine, he's just waiting for you outside…".

But all the Colonel was doing was staring at him in concern, his face etched in grave, timeless sadness, and after a few minutes of eye contact, Al eventually had to accept that it wasn't some sort of joke or a prank. That his brother – his _brother ohgodohgodohgod, _he was talking about _Ed, _his _invincible big brother _– was truly dead and gone.

Al tried to think about it rationally. He tried to think of logical reasons why his brother _wasn't _dead. It was a task much more challenging than Al had expected, and eventually, he just closed his eyes and avoided logical thought.

He'd never realized how much logic _hurt_ when it was against you and the very foundation of your world. Al didn't _want_ to understand that Ed was gone, because that meant that Al was alone, for the very first time in his life.

Al curled into a ball and he wished and wished and wished that he had never told his brother that he wanted to return to his original body, because if this loneliness without Ed was the price that Al had to pay, then Al would have gladly spent the rest of eternity as a suit of armor.

_I feel more empty than I did when I was a suit of armor_, Al reflected bitterly, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out," the Colonel suddenly said solemnly.

Al closed his eyes. "Me too," he whispered, trying to curl up even tighter, as if hoping to make himself so small that he would just _disappear_.

He didn't.

* * *

"_Hey, Al," Ed said weakly from the hospital bed. He couldn't even lift one of his arms to wave; his automail one was completely busted, and his flesh one was broken in several places. His brother just settled for simply grinning at him, as if that idiotic, cheesy, desperate smile could save him from Al's wrath. And Winry's, once she heard about it. Which she soon will; of that, Al had no doubts. Ed didn't trust any other mechanic to fiddle with his arm. Even if it did mean a certain death with said mechanic, because Brother was just foolishly loyal like that. _

_Al resisted the urge to strangle his stupid brother. "Brother, you moron!" _

_His brother just scowled and looked away, looking vaguely guilty. _Good_, Al thought vindictively. _Maybe this time he'll learn his lesson.

"_Don't call me a moron," Ed muttered indignantly. _

"_I'll call you a moron if I have to! Brother, what were you _thinking_? You almost got killed!" Al shouted. "On a routine military mission!" Because, really, the fact that it was a routine military checkup made it all the more ridiculous. _

"_But I didn't get killed! I'm fine, Al! Look at me!" Brother snapped back at him. "So stop scolding me!" _

_Al clenched his fists in frustration. Ed was hardly _fine._ Beaten-up was more like it, but Al didn't really want to pursue that point anymore. His brother always had a high pain tolerance. "Yeah, but what if you do that again? You can't just rush in anywhere you please, Brother! You've got to think about it logically first! And look at you! You can't even move your arms and you're hurt all over! I was so scared when Colonel Mustang had to drag you out of there! You were unconscious and you were bleeding everywhere! Some of us thought you were dying! You were asleep for _days_, Brother! I was so scared!"_

"_Al," Ed slumped visibly at Al's worry. Inside, Al scoffed. So _now _Ed started to feel remorseful about what he did. After Al spent days freaking out about his brother's fate – _now _Ed started to regret his rash actions. "Don't worry about me, all right? I always turn out to be okay."_

"_You call _this_ okay? You got beaten up by an entire faction of rebels with guns and alchemy, Brother!" Al finally pointed out to his brother's battered form crossly, before kneeling by Ed, frowning at his black eye and swollen mouth. "So, no, I don't think that this passes as okay."_

_Edward looked away sulkily, refusing to acknowledge Al. _

_Al swallowed at his brother's stubbornness, before continuing in a begging, pleading tone. He cradled one of Ed's bandaged hands very gently in his gloved armor hands. "Please, Brother. Please promise me that you won't do that again. You scared me, Brother. So much. I – I don't think I can lose you. Ever." _

_Ed's golden eyes softened as he turned back to Al. "You won't lose me, brother. We're in this together, remember?" A momentary break. "But this…this kind of thing is something that I've got to do. I'm a dog of the military, Al. But someday soon, all this would turn out to be worth it, because we'll get the Philosopher's Stone and we'll restore your body back to the way it was." _

"_We'll restore you first, Brother," Al corrected automatically, before remembering to glower and to cross his arms. "And you're not – you're not a dog of the military, Brother!" Al sighed. "I understand that you've got to do what the Colonel orders you to, but…you can still be careful, can't you? I'm not asking you to promise me that you'll quit the military, I'm just asking you to be careful and that you won't go rushing off into someplace without the Colonel's reinforcements just because you hear a suspicious sound!"_

_Ed bit his lip, before ducking his head. "I can't promise that I won't do it again, Al." Then he lifted his head, his eyes blazing like two bright golden suns. "But I will promise that I won't leave you. Ever. In fact –" and here Brother started to smile " – you won't be able to get rid of me even if you tried, okay, Al?" _

_Al uncrossed his arms and pondered this uncertainly, before nodding. "Okay, Brother. But do that again and I'll –" _Kill you myself_, he was going to say. His eyes wandered away from his brother and to the tray on Ed's lap. _

_The breakfast tray – and it's leftover. _

"_Brother, you didn't drink your milk…again!" Al accused. _

_Ed winced, before opening his mouth to begin a furious tirade against the 'white-liquid-secreted-from-a-cow'. " – It's disgusting, Al, it really is, and I'm not going to drink _that –_"_

_And that was how Al knew that everything was going to be okay._

_

* * *

_

"_I promise that I won't leave you…"_

_Brother, you _liar, Al thought.

Al rubbed his face, expecting to feel more tears that weren't there. He blinked. His eyes were only slightly damp, not completely wet like he had been expecting. He wondered if he was in shock. Though Al had never thought too deeply about shock before, now that he was intimate with it, he understood it completely. It was a human survival instinct – a way for the body and mind to not just _shut down _from the horror of knowing. It was a way for the heart to steel itself before shattering completely, into millions of tiny little pieces.

Al could _feel_ his heart tightening, toughening itself up. And his lungs and ribs, too.

"Alphonse?" questioned Mustang, eyes inquisitive.

There was a long pause, as Al tried to catch his breath - but to no avail.

"I –" Al, trying to respond, wheezed out weakly. His empty, hollow chest felt unbearably tight, tight like something squeezing it hard from the outside and now suddenly he couldn't even _breathe _and ridiculously, Al even felt vaguely hysterically happy about that instead of panicking because he figured that if he wasn't _breathing_, then that meant he was _dying_ and if he was _dying_ then he could see Brother again soon. And then he would get to _punch _his brother for breaking that promise, the promise that Al had always held on to whenever the two were in trouble. "I –"

He started to choke, and he felt his throat close up.

"Alphonse! Alphonse, are you okay?" Mustang asked. His dark eyes were wide, his brows scrunched in concern and apprehension. The Colonel got up, his face twisted in anxiety, like he was scared to lose both Elric brothers in two weeks. "Answer me, Alphonse! That's an order! Are you okay?"

_Are you okay? _Brother's low voice murmured to him. _Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay? _

_Oh my God. I'm losing my mind_, Al thought faintly, feeling both startled and horrified at his realization. _I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my mind. I'mlosingmymindI'mlosingmymindI'mlosingmymind._

The world exploded.

All the memories that had been missing from Al's mind a few seconds ago suddenly popped up again, trying to get back into its rightful place in his head, squirming and wriggling. There was no blissful dazed fog anymore. All Al knew was the sudden color, the startling brightness, buzzing noises and _pain_.

He was only vaguely aware of how his fingers clenched into fists. He was more concerned with the ringing chaos in his head – flashes of gold, sparks of alchemical blue and then he was overwhelmed by visions of fiery red. Blackness. Gold eyes. Hazel eyes. Black eyes. Blue eyes. Violet eyes. Brown eyes. A thousand voices – high, deep, low, quiet, loud – started to speak in his head at once.

_Al this one's for you I'm so sorry sorry sorry that I can't be with you when you wake up If you remember this then please don't grieve for me Where is Fullmetal Sir the Fullmetal Alchemist is not breathing what should we do Is the other Elric boy breathing Yes sir Quickly take them to the hospital there might still be some time left Al you have to wake up Give Winry and Pinako my thanks and tell them that I love them okay God I love you so much Al you'll be fine without me there I'll see you in the Gate someday but not too soon do you hear me Al If you visit me in the Gate too soon I will kick your ass right back to Central but I just want you to know that I don't regret a moment of the time that we spent together hunting for the stone Has Alphonse waken up yet No sir Al you are the best brother that anyone could have Tell me when he wakes up he might be able to shed light on this situation and this is goodbye for now, brother, but we'll see each other again I promise you and this promise I will definitely keep –_

Al closed his eyes, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, trying to block out everything. It was too much for the mind to absorb all at once and it might just as easily break him, so Al was not stupid enough to try to take in everything. He knew the law of equivalent exchange and he wasn't going to risk the remains of his sanity for so much information, it just wasn't worth it –

* * *

"_Alphonse. Alphonse, what's going on? Kid, calm down! Alphonse, breathe! Shit…Nurse! Nurse!"_

"_What did you do, Roy?" _

"_It told him the truth, Maes! He startled to hyperventilate – and don't just stand there! Get help!"_

"_The doctors are already coming! Hold him down! It looks like a severe panic attack added with something else! Don't let him bite his tongue!" _

"_What's going on? – we're going to have to sedate him, gentlemen. Hold him down. Shelby, get the sedative. Hurry!"_

_

* * *

_

Bright colors and events splashed across the forefront of his mind. Al desperately tried his best not to see. Tried his best not to acknowledge them. It was too painful and exhausting and debilitating. He felt hands on him, trying to press him back down but he fought against them anyway. His physical body arched into the air, forcing his head into the pillow, into a wild attempt to get rid of the sudden rush of memories.

It didn't work. More and more images and sounds came flooding into his brain.

He saw Mom, her eyes crinkled and her lips curved into a kind smile, her brown hair tied up into a braid, a basket of red juicy strawberries next to her – holding out her arms for him and he watched as a ten-year-old Ed eagerly run into her embrace, grinning and calling out for Al to join them, and Al wanted to cry because both of them were gone now and he was left here _all alone_ –

Then there was Winry and Pinako and his brother; Winry was staring at him, her blue eyes shining because they'd just agreed to take her to Rush Valley and to buy her lots of automail stuff and Ed and Pinako were wrapped up in their customary argument about who was shorter ("Who are you calling _short_, you microscopic old hag?") and Al felt so _warm_ and _fuzzy – _

Teacher's face suddenly appeared as she taught Al and his brother everything that she knew about alchemy, while reading _'Sewing for Beginners'_ ("One is all, and all is one, Al. Don't you _ever_ forget that.") – and then she was smiling at them, looking so _proud_ like she was their mother and they were her kids and her eyes were soft and gooey and a bit wistful when she looked at them for once because they finally finished their training and were on the train back to Resembool –

And then – and then he saw _Brother_. His gold eyes were tired but determined; his mouth a thin, straight line; his yellow bangs hanging in his face, mouthing the words 'I love you' at him as he activated the transmutation circle on his chest, watching the blue crackle of alchemic energy take his brother away –

And Al _howled_.

For a second, Al felt a searing pain in his wrist as something pierced his wrist.

Then there was just the cool, welcoming blackness again, dragging him into the dark world of dreams.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, I do apologize for this really late update (especially since I said it would be soon!) - but I do have my excuses! Between 2 sudden but important tests in two of my worst subjects (I hate it when teachers suddenly tell you: "Hey, there's a test next lesson, in three days, and it'll probably count for your final grade for your next school report!"), a few pages of coursework, a more homework to do, and a wedding to attend, it was really hard to convince myself to go back and edit a rather sucky chapter.

Because yeah, it was pretty bad after I looked back at it. :p I hope that my crazy cutting (I cut the last 1/3 of this chapter out, which is probably why this chapter's so short; the edited part is currently sitting in my outtakes folder, hopefully to be incorporated in some other part of this story!) made it readable, at least.

That being said, I am off to vacation in Phuket for roughly a week on Saturday which _may_ mean no updates, depending on whether the hotel offers wireless access. For those who are curious, I will keeping my writing progress updated if I can on my profile :)

* * *

_iTorchic_: Thank you for saying that! I'm _so _unbelievably flattered that my writing has inspired such strong emotions in a reader, you wouldn't believe it! You definitely brightened up my day with that comment, so...wow..._thank you_.

_Horselvr4evr123_: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! ." But yeah...I was sort of busy? :p Thanks for the compliment. :) Yeah, I do feel sorry for Roy and AL :( I kind of think that Ed got the better deal, what with dying and everything. :/ At least he doesn't have to deal with the mess he left behind yet, right?

_crazycomedian_: Aah! Did I mention how I'm extremely anal about the overusage of punctuation? XD I'm trying to break this horrible habit, but it's hard XP Thanks for pointing it out! :) And thanks for saying that! :p I'm glad that I kept you at the edge of your seat!

_Unnoticed Observer_: Thank you! I liked the flashback too X) Roy will definitely have a part of the plot! :p Of course I couldn't kill Maes; he's part of the package deal that comes with Roy! But eek...maybe the update didn't come as fast as you wanted to? I'm sorry! :p I probably won't put this on hiatus, because I am planning on wrapping up this fic in a few months, before my life gets busy with exams. :(

_Sugaku_: Hey :) Haha, when will Al see the homunculus version of Ed? Well according to my plan...in a few chapters (and by that, I mean...about 2 or 3 more, including the ones that I'm writing right now). :) I already have part of it written out on my iTouch, because I just couldn't resist tapping it all out! XP Thanks for the compliments :)

_Wanna be Alchemist_: ;) I can't say who brings Ed back just yet! You will find out in a few chapter's time, though; but this character isn't original or anything - they're from the anime and the manga. :) If you want to guess, then be my guest! :p I'll tell you when you get it right. ;)

* * *

_**To my reviewers**_: I honestly, truly do love you guys! I appreciate all your comments, whether it's something good, something you think I need to work on, or just general questions, because every one of them improves both me and my writing. Every chapter in this story is dedicated to you guys.

So thank you, thank you, thank you; I can say those words a few thousand times over and I _still _won't be able thank you guys enough! I do hope that you will keep on helping me with my writing if you have reviewed before, and if you haven't yet, I would most love to hear from you! :)


	4. Interlude 1

**Summary: **

AU/Anime-verse/Gen: Edward Elric died bringing Al back. Then, a year after his brother's death, Al sees Ed again – only this time, with a new Ouroboros tattoo on his right hand…

* * *

I don't own Ed or Al or any affiliated and recognized characters in FMA.

* * *

Just to clear things up before anyone starts reading and goes 'what the heck is this?', this chapter is an _interlude_ to the story and this takes place _before _our first chapter. :) Thanks.

* * *

**Interlude 1**

**2 WEEKS AGO**

"What? I'm not doing _this_! I've got better things to do! Like finding a Philosopher's Stone!" Edward Elric shouted, as he menacingly waved a piece of paper above his head. "I'm too busy for some stupid military routine checkup of some completely random location!"

"Fullmetal," Colonel Roy Mustang said boredly as he signed another piece of paper. "You do realize that it's an official _order_ from the Amestrian Military Council."

After the death of Fuhrer King Bradley and the revelation of his true identity as a homunculus (which was still being kept deeply under wraps; the public was told that the Fuhrer was assassinated), Amestris's government decided that it was too risky to invest the colossal power of the military into just one individual, and so the position of 'Fuhrer' had been disbanded. The Amestrian Military Council quickly rose up to take the Fuhrer's leadership position and its seven members were now in charge of the military.

Incidentially, Mustang was a part of the Council.

"You're using your Council position to give me all your dirty work! Why can't you just do it, you lazy jerk?" Ed snapped in return, glaring daggers at his superior officer.

"Unfortunately, being a good leader for the Amestrian military is a challenging role," drawled Mustang. "The Council believes that I no longer have much time for field work and so have had them assigned to you. You should be flattered that they think that you are capable enough to complete them."

Ed snorted, lazing on the hard office armchairs. "_Good leader_, yeah right. You're as irresponsible as they come. I saw Fuery forging your signature on a stack of papers when I came in. And you're blaming the Council for this now? Well then, I'm so flattered that I'm going to get sent out to do your dirty work for you, you _bastard_."

"Respect your superiors, Fullmetal."

"I'll respect my superiors when I see them, _Flame_."

A sigh. "As enlightening as this banter is, Fullmetal, I really do have work to do. Would you please kindly get out of my office?"

"If I don't do the mission, I'll gladly get out."

There was no response from the Colonel, and Ed smirked triumphantly as he got up from the office couch. "That's settled, then! I'm not doing it, and I'm getting out right now! I've handed my report in, so bye!"

Ed brushed the invisible lint off his pants as he easily ambled his way towards the office doors.

"Hold it right there, Fullmetal. That's an order."

_Shit. _

Mustang laid down his pen and steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the desk, looking at Ed through his lashes. Ed gritted his teeth at the deceptively innocent look. It was everything that the colonel _wasn't_.

"Let me be frank with you, Fullmetal. I don't care if you do it or not, but I think that you should know that the rest of the Council is _very_ aware that the assignment has been given to you." His dark gaze was searching and deep as they met Ed's. There was a meaningful pause. "But it's _your _watch on the line after all; I'm not going to tell you to do _anything._"

_Damn!_

Ed growled frustratedly and disbelievingly. "What? I can't believe you! What did you _say_?"

_Did he really say that he would take my watch away if I don't do this?_

"You heard me," Roy Mustang said mildly as he looked through a stack of papers. "Assignments are assignments, Fullmetal, and it's the obligation of every soldier in the military to complete them. And if they don't...well, no one's irreplaceable. Not even the 'Hero of the People'."

"You can't just take away my watch just because you're feeling lazy for a few days! Mustang, I have a very good lead on the Philosopher's Stone! This might be it! Give me a break from all this military bullshit, okay?"

"Fullmetal, you're a dog of a military and the last I checked, dogs follow their masters' orders. If the military tells you to roll, Fullmetal, you roll. You don't sit around complaining that you have something to fetch. By the way, I think you will find that I have been very busy for the past few days."

"That's only because it's _your _ass getting in the First Lieutenant's firing zone if you don't get the Amestrian Military Council papers done!" Ed exclaimed indignantly, before brightening up. Ed felt a bit better (just a bit, really) imagining Mustang getting shot by Lieutenant Hawkeye, who thought it nothing short of the highest honor that Mustang – _Mustang_, a mere _colonel_, a complete _bastard_, of all people – would be one of the elite seven of the Military Council…

Okay, seeing Hawkeye's bullet in the imaginary Mustang's head made Ed feel a _lot_ better. But it wasn't really his fault for being so amused at the mental image when he shouldn't, because Mustang was such a bastard and bastards _always_ got what they deserved. It was the law of karma, wasn't it? – what goes around, comes around. And since Mustang was being such a jerk to Ed right now…

Ed suppressed a gleeful smile at all the things that the universe could inflict on his commanding officer. Getting hit by a stray cab; getting shot at in the forehead by Lieutenant Hawkeye for missing paperwork deadline; accidentally drinking bitterly vile poison instead of his usual coffee; burning himself with his own hot flames; the people of Amestris stampeding on Mustang. The possibilities were _endless_, because Mustang was just _that _cruel.

"If that's what you think, Fullmetal," Mustang said, sighing exaggeratedly, interrupting Ed's mental tirade. He then took out his State Alchemist watch and checking the time with it. "Are you staying in my office just to sulk about your orders, Fullmetal? Because I have work to do and I really don't have the time for your petty, childish temper tantrums."

A pause.

"Who are you calling so small that he's practically a little _girl_?" Ed shrieked incoherently, his face flushing into a bright shade of fire engine red.

The Colonel lifted his eyes upwards towards the heavens, exhaling, before returning to his paperwork. He muttered, "I don't know where Fullmetal gets half of that from." He elaborately signed his name on one of them, before he looked directly at Ed with those patronizing eyes that Ed _hated_.

"Little girl or not, Fullmetal –"

"I'm not a _little girl_! Maybe it's time you got your eyes checked out, old man!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a little girl, Fullmetal," Mustang commented blandly, signing another piece of paper. "Haven't you met Elicia Hughes? Quite the little charmer. I think you would get along with her quite well."

Mustang's darkly intelligent eyes were all wide and earnest – and he looked as innocent as someone jaded like Mustang could look; which pissed Ed off, because Mustang was so clearly mocking him.

So he did the only thing that he could do without losing his State Alchemist watch: he _fumed_. He practically _frothed at the mouth_.

Mustang smirked at his reaction, and Ed was forced to slowly watch as the smirk turned into deep, throaty chuckles.

"Stop laughing, you bastard!" Ed demanded, scowling furiously. "It's not funny!"

Mustang composed himself and, with a serious face, he continued to speak. "Well, you've got a week to complete the mission, Fullmetal. Now, I do believe that your brother is waiting for you outside right now."

Right. It wasn't as if Ed was waiting for an apology or anything, because everyone knew that Mustang was a cocky, arrogant bastard who didn't have the word 'apologize' in his personal dictionary. Which begged the question, why the hell did Mustang's subordinates respect him so much, anyway?

Because Ed sure as hell didn't, not anymore, not after this; he gave the Colonel a glare for the last time, before angrily stomping out of his office.

* * *

"We can't!" Gloved fingers clutched at the military phone desperately.

"Alphonse, you've been listening to me for the past five minutes, you have to realize that _this_ is ridiculous –"

"I know, Winry! It's just that…we _can't_." Hopelessness and despair, mingled with determination...

"Well, why can't you? You have to take a break sometime and might as well be now –"

"Winry, we can't! I mean...Brother's getting a mission from the Colonel right now, we've got a new lead and everything..."

"Al, that's what you said two years ago! You've had hundreds of leads! Just...just give this one up, okay? For me and for Granny. It's her _birthday_, Al. She wants it to spend it with her family. _Please._" Frustration.

"Winry..." Reluctant, longing, wistful...

"Al?" Ed called out and then blinked bemusedly as he watched his brother garble out a quick "Goodbye, it was nice talking to you!" to the phone before slamming the receiver back down.

"Uh, was that Winry?"

"Um…y-yes, Brother," Al stuttered. He seemed somewhat dazed by the conversation.

"Well, what did she want?" Ed raised his eyebrows. "Sounded like you two were having a pretty serious conversation to me."

"It's…It was…It's nothing," Al stumbled over the words. "What did the Colonel want, Brother?"

"He's sending me on another mission," Ed grumbled crossly,deciding not to comment on Al's sudden subject change. "Just when we've almost got another lead, too. What a jerk, eh? He says that I've got a week, which means that it'll take a few days. Let's do it and get it over with. And then we can get cracking with the Philosopher's Stone again, just like always. This lead will turn out to be the right one. Probably."

Al nodded dutifully. "Yes, of course, Brother."

But Al's voice was now edged in doubt, his steps were heavier than usual, and his armor was as slumped as metal could go; and to think that Al was optimistic about their current lead and completely fine a few hours ago…

Ed tried to laugh it off. "Come on, Al. We've exhausted all the _other_ leads. This one's got to be the right one."

His brother didn't respond.

"Al?" Ed said suspiciously, blinking. "Are you sure your conversation with Winry was nothing?"

"It's – it's _really_ nothing, Brother! It just got me thinking about…other things…" Al hastily said, straightening. He gave a bout of nervous laughter.

Ed stopped at hearing Al's anxious chuckles and turned around to face the seven-foot-tall suit of armor with a raised brow. "Al. Now I _know_ something's wrong. What is it?"

Al visibly drooped, defeated, and Ed gave himself a mental pat on the back; usually his brother was a lot harder to crack. "It's just that – Brother, everyone's been asking me about it, and I've been thinking…it's been years. And we still don't have the Philosopher's Stone... Maybe…maybe it's not for us."

Ed frowned at his brother, tensing instinctively. "Al, are you telling me that we should just _give up_?" he asked incredulously, in a skeptical and confused tone of voice. "You can't be serious!"

"Brother –"

"No, listen to me, Al," Ed said flatly and determinedly. "We've gone too far to turn back now. There's no _choice_ but to move forward. That was what we agreed on when we burned down our house."

_And that's what's engraved in my State Alchemist watch._

"I suppose you're right, Brother," Al finally concurred, but spoke as if something was still bothering him.

Ed hated it when Al was like this. It was true, it had been a few years since the beginning of their quest – but they had no _choice _but to carry on. Nobody understood it. Colonel Mustang had expressed his doubts about Ed and Al ever truly finding the elusive Philosopher's Stone time after time. Second Lieutenant Ross – who frequently comforted the boys after one false lead after another – always asked them with her expressive eyes: _"Why do you keep putting yourselves through suffering and disappointment like this?"_. Even Winry and Pinako thought that the Philosopher's Stone was a lost cause, and had quietly begged Ed and Al to return home. Winry had even quietly reminded him that her parents had been in the military front lines, just like Ed, and they never made it back home to Resembool.

_They just don't understand_, Ed had told himself desperately at the time. _But Al does. And I do. And we're the only ones that matter. _

And now, not even Al really, truly understood what they had to do. Was Ed really alone on this crazy quest of his?

The thought depressed him and dampened his already low spirits.

"Brother –" Al sounded stricken, as if he could see how much his words devastated Ed.

Ed interrupted Al before he could get any further. "We'll just check out this place, okay? It'll be quick," Ed promised, trying to change the subject.

"Brother –" Al sighed as he glanced away from Ed's suddenly dejected expression. "Don't look at me like that. I…I was just trying to be realistic. It _has _been years. And I thought maybe we should reconsider a bit…you know, look for another option for returning you to your normal body."

"Of course you were," Ed murmured, ducking his head so that his bangs hid his face. He distracted himself by reading the case file for his current mission. It seemed simple enough; a routine, authorized, surprise break-in at one of the military warehouses that were supposedly empty.

They always were. Ed would have chased after their lead on the Philosopher's Stone and made up his report at the end of the week, if not for the fact that military end-of-assignment reports had to be detailed and precise; Mustang probably knew every detail of that place and would have realized Ed's report was a fake after the first exaggerated line.

"I was!"

"Al…" He sighed, closing the file. He tried his best to avoid looking at his brother. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"Brother…"Al's voice slowly trailed off. "I – I guess so. But we _are_ going to talk about this later, right?" Al said determinedly.

"Okay," Ed replied, knowing not to argue against his brother when Al used that tone. He put the file next to him, folded his arms, and thought carefully about the mission – about the warehouse – about _anything but what Al just said_. "So we're going to have to break in and do a quick check up at Warehouse group D, number twelve. It's the biggest one that they've closed down so far, and the file says that it's been quiet for a few years now. I think that the best course of action would be to break in, get out and tell the bastard that everything's fine –" Ed's voice slowly trailed off.

_Something's not right_, his instincts told him as he stiffened and put himself in the ideal fighting stance. _Something's really not right. _

"Brother, someone's coming!" Al whispered.

Ed's mind raced. He was in the Central Headquarters, one of the safest places in Amestris. The bastard Fuhrer Bradley, also known as the homunculus 'Pride', had already been taken care of by his poor son and Mustang (_"Perhaps the bastard is good for _something _afterall,_" Ed had reluctantly concluded after first hearing of Bradley's demise). And Juliet Douglas – no – Trisha Elric – no – _Sloth_ – Ed had killed with Wrath's unwitting help. He turned the water-based monster, who was wearing the face of his very own mother, into ethanol.

Ed bit his lip. He would rather die and never know life again than be reborn as a homunculus.

A thundering of footsteps (Ed started to visibly cower, as did Al – what if Teacher and Sig Curtis were here?) and Ed held his breath.

"_Edwaaard Elriiiic!_"

Ed groaned and immediately relaxed from his stance. There was only one person who could possibly be annoying enough to call his name out like _that_, and no amount of fighting could ever get him out of that person's strongholds anyway.

"It is I, Alex Louis Armstrong!" Armstrong said brightly, twinkling. "And I am honored to be accompanying you and Alphonse in this venture towards the warehouse! We shall start planning for this mission immediately! May I suggest –"

"Not interested!" Ed quickly butted in, trying to edge his way out of the situation. He tried to move away from the major, behind his brother (_Al could defend himself against Armstrong but I can't_, Ed's mind rationalized, stubbornly ignoring the reason _why_ he couldn't – and Ed _wasn't _in denial about his height like Al and Winry frequently claimed).

"But Brother, maybe Major Armstrong can help us!" Al suggested unhelpfully as he unknowingly moved out of Ed's reach, towards the major. "Then we can finish the mission sooner and then we can go on with our search for the –"

"Of course I will be of use to you, Alphonse Elric!" Armstrong puffed up like a male peacock, much to Ed's horror. "After all, I have learned all the Armstrong family's military secrets – secrets that have been passed down the Armstrong family line from generations!"

"I see," Ed said weakly.

"Do you, Edward Elric?" Strong hands grabbed him, lifted him off his feet, and forced Ed's gold eyes to look into Armstrong's baby blue, dark-lashed ones. "I'm not so sure that you do!"

"Uh…Major Armstrong?" Al said in a timid voice. "I'm sure Brother sees it."

To Ed's relief, Armstrong let him go.

"So…what are the Armstrong family military secrets?"

Armstrong visibly perked up again. "Oh, yes! The Armstrong family's military secrets that have been passed down the Armstrong family line from generations and generations –"

"Major," interrupted a dry, feminine voice. "I thought the colonel's orders were to guard the Elric brothers in their mission, not chat to them about the Armstrong lineage outside his door."

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed and Al exclaimed, jumping several feet into the air.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Armstrong boomed at the same time.

Ed and Al gulped at her searchingly hard gaze as her brown eyes scrutinized them. Ed shivered. No, he wasn't cowering at the sight of her gun. Not at all.

She inclined her head, her coat neatly folded in her arms. "It's nice seeing you two again, but don't you have a mission to complete?" Her brown eyes looked at them meaningfully.

"Yes sir!" the boys replied obediently.

"Of course, lieutenant," Armstrong said.

She smiled grimly at them. "Very well then; good luck on your mission, Elrics, Major Armstrong. I'll see you later."

The trio, with baited breaths, watched Riza Hawkeye stalk off, no doubt to harass Mustang about his lack of work output. In reality, it was just a few steps to the colonel's door; but in Ed and Al's minds, it took forever. Nobody wanted to be on the other end of her gun; it was a well-shared sentiment around Central Headquarters.

"Quite the strong woman," Armstrong grunted as she finally disappeared into Mustang's office. "We really should start planning for the assignment."

Ed smiled guiltily. "Of course, Major Armstrong. Let's discuss this tomorrow." _Because Al and I will finish the mission tonight_.

"Are you not feeling well, Edward Elric?" Armstrong's annoyingly twinkly brow creased in genuine concern. "Let me show you –"

"Ah, it's nothing a good nap won't fix," Ed interrupted, grabbing hold of his brother's armored arm as he ran away from Major Armstrong, who was already preparing to strip. "We'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Brother –" Al protested as he was dragged along unwillingly. Of course. Al always knew what Ed was planning in advance; according to Ed's brother, he could always tell by the 'look in his eyes' which gave him away.

"Not here, Al!" Ed hissed.

Al sighed glumly at the determined, desperate look on his brother's face. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

Ed made no response as he continued to pull Al out of the Central Headquarters.

"Major Armstrong really isn't that bad," Al added earnestly. "He's saved us a few times too, Brother. Wouldn't it be a bit mean to just leave him behind?"

Silence.

"All right, Brother," Al said morosely. "I guess we're going alone, huh?"

"That's right," Ed finally responded, very sweetly and brightly. "Now come on, we've got a mission to complete!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I do apologize if this chapter disappointed you. :( I've been really sick lately from a particularly nasty bug that I caught on vacation; I'm due to be admitted into hospital for a week maybe, without Internet access - because of this, I was in a huge rush to finish it (so the middle and latter parts might not even make sense) and did not edit this at all. I do promise that I will come back to this interlude and edit it, depending on how I feel about it after I get better.

That being said, if you did not like this chapter, please tell me :) After I get better and out of the hospital, I will first edit this interlude and then post the fourth chapter (which has been started).

I'll try my very best to get the fourth chapter out, but I hope you guys understand that there will be no guarantees. :( It might take from two weeks to a month, but definitely no longer than that.

I'm so, so sorry! :(

* * *

Unfortunately, I am not able to respond to individual reviews at this time (for obvious reasons). I promise to address all of them - the reviews from this interlude and last chapter - when I post the fourth chapter. But for now, I would like to say a very quick thank you to:

_DotTheAmazing, pi-or-pie, crazycomedian, Jinxometer, no name, Unnoticed Observer, NX-Loveless-XN _

* * *

Also, Jinxometer has very kindly written a short oneshot inspired by Ouroboros! It's a very good, really touching and sweet oneshot, it's about Al meeting Ed again in the Gate, so do feel free to check it out and tell Jinxometer what you think of it!


End file.
